


Finding

by imthetitanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, FTM Sam Winchester, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Mentions of Gilda, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Trans Sam Winchester, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't quite know how to deal with Sam being trans, but Sam knows he's going about it the wrong way. And so does Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amahami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/gifts).



> Triggers: Dysphoria.

He was trying. Sam had to keep reminding himself of that. His brother was trying. Granted, his version of trying was not letting Sam hunt because he did research and the binder wasn’t supposed to be worn during exercise and this meant any sort of fighting. So Sam was at the bunker. Again. Waiting for his brother to get back. 

And then he felt it. “Oh fuck.” And again. “Oh, fuck no, not now.” Sam slid the mythology off his lap and went into his room. Sure enough, it had begun. The week he dreaded every goddamn month was here. He grabbed his altered boxers and put a pad on them, then put them on. 

He yanked the binder off, pulled on a hoodie, and threw himself face down on the bed. He lay there until Dean got home that night. His brother knocked tentatively on the door, and Sam grunted. 

“Sammy? Sammy, you all right?” The concern in his brother’s voice was touching, really. No, seriously. 

Sam sighed. “Don’t call me that.”

Dean cursed under his breath. “Sorry, man. But I’m serious, are you okay?”

Sam sat up, crossing his arms over his too-large chest. “Sure, let’s go with that. Get out.”

Dean sat on the bed next to Sam and wrapped an arm around his shoulder like he used to do when he was younger. “I said I was sorry…and I meant it so seriously what is the matter?”

“You won’t let me hunt.” Sam growled the words. “And I’m being constantly reminded that I have a uterus. Why. Why the fuck do I have a uterus, Dean?”

Dean looked at him askance. “Because you were born with one?”

“God, don’t remind me.” Sam pulled away and glared at his brother again. Time to change the subject back to hunting. “I’m not different than I was, Dean. Let me hunt.”

Dean sighed. “It’s safer if you don’t, Sam.”

“I swear to God I will hunt whether you know about it or not. It’s not my fucking job to be cooped up in the bunker. I’m a hunter.” Sam put a heavy amount of vehemence into the words. “I will call Charlie and I will hunt with her and you don’t get a say.”

Dean set his jaw. “No. Listen, I know you want to hunt but it is safer for you if you don’t. Please understand that.”

Sam grabbed his cell phone off the night stand. “That was not an empty threat, Dean. I’m old enough to make my own damn choices.”

Sam dialed the phone. After a couple rings, Charlie picked up with a, “Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

“Charlie. Dean is being a complete ass. Where are you at, I’ll come to you.” 

“Drinks or job?”

“Job.” 

There was a pause before Charlie said, “All right. I’m in the area, so I’ll swing by, actually. I’d like to give Dean a piece of my mind if this is about what I think it is.”

“Good to know. I’ll see you soon.” Sam hung up. 

“Sam, please.” Dean was pleading now, which was never a good sign. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I am having a really fucking bad day, Dean. I am going to go kill things.” He pulled his hoodie off and maneuvered his way back into the binder, layering plaid over it. 

“Fine.” Dean stood up. “I’m just worried about you, man. I don’t know how to deal with this. I’ve never had to deal with this before. I’m sorry.”

Sam did a double take. His brother, apologizing? “We’re good. I am Sam. I’m your brother. I can kill things just as well as you can. Even with a binder on if I need to.” He shoved his feet into his boots. 

“Charlie’s here, bitches!” With that loudly called announcement, Charlie came into Sam’s room and marched right up to Dean. “You over yourself yet? Ready to let Sam hunt?”

Dean nodded. “He is my brother after all. Let’s see what he’s got.”

Sam heaved an inward sigh of relief and felt a smile come to his face. “What job do you have for me, Charlie?”

“Actually, I need both of you. I’m hunting down Gilda. So if you’re ready to go?” 

Dean and Sam shared a look. “The fairy?” Sam asked.

“I’m so in,” Dean said. 

Sam pulled his gun out of his nightstand drawer. “Let’s go.”

For that moment, thoughts of how shitty he felt flew out the window. He was going to help find Charlie her fairy girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
